The Official Review List for LoZ Fanfictions
by Screen
Summary: Need some ideas for your next Fanfiction to read? Get in depth reviews on LoZ Fanfics here. Currently accepting recommendations for Fanfics for me to review. The list will be up soon.
1. Welcome Page

Are you looking for the best Fanfictions around? Or do you need an opinion on certain Fanfictions? If so, then you've clicked on the right place. Allow me to explain. I, Screen, a self-proclaimed Fanfiction critic, am hereby starting a list of my thoughts and analysis of Legend of Zelda Fanfictions.

Lets go over a little background about myself. I have been reading Fanfiction for about two years now and I have a very high respect for what all these fantastic writers are doing. I am currently in high school and am employed by Publix Supermarkets Inc. I also have experience in the field of Public Speaking and Debate, and will be competing at the NCFCA National Championship come summer in Debate. While I am not a very skilled writer myself, I have successfully reviewed and kritiked many different Fanfictions in my time. I have also been able to identify many of the keys to good writing while reading. (I just have a hard time applying them to myself) :D

My process for rating and reviewing a Fanfiction will be as follows. I will give scores of 1-10 on four different issues.

**Plot Line: **Is the story line exciting and attention grabbing and how well is it told and thought out?

**Character development: **What kind of characters are built by the writer and how well is their story told and their emotions explained?

**Quality of Writing: **How good is the actual writing and the descriptions of places and situations?

**Grammar and Spelling: **Correct grammar is an essential part to every story. Spelling isn't quite a large issue unless there are frequently misspelled words throughout the entire story. Obviously, it is almost impossible to weed out every spelling error without an editor, but the majority should be spelled correctly.

Pretty simple, right? Four key issues to successful stories and the four things that I will be rating on. All of these scores will be added together for a final, overall 1-10 score.

Keep in mind, I will only review and add to the list complete stories. So no, I will not be reviewing the legendary Silent Kingdom _by Freedan the Eternal _until it is completed. :D

Also, the general length of a story should normally be over 75,000 words for me to review it. Though that isn't a rule set in stone but a general guideline. Feel free to bring shorter stories to me, but **No one-shots.** ;)

That's about it. I have read very many of Legend of Zelda fanfictions that are over 100,000 words, but I will have to read many of them over again to provide an accurate review. Every time I finish reading a Fanfiction, then I will review it and post it on my list along with a short summary of the story to help people searching my list for a good Fanfiction.

I would love for anyone of you reading this to leave a review with your favorite LoZ Fanfiction's Title and Author so I can read and review it. Or if you've written one in the past, feel free to tell me about it and I'll be sure to get to all of them and post them on my critic list. :)

-Screen

Fanfiction Critic

(List coming in 'Chapter 2' once I finish the first story on my 'to-read list'.)


	2. DISCLAIMER 2!

** Since many of you are jumping to the conclusion that I am not going to alert authors about their works being reviewed, I am going to remove the list until I have a few reviews finished. I have every intention of telling authors about the review, I was simply going to wait until I had some more work done to avoid awkwardness such as "Why did you single out my story to be reviewed?" Makes sense, right? Good. Carry on.**

**Disclaimer 2**

** Many of you have asked for reviews on ZeldaRubix's pieces. I will not be reviewing any of her works. I read her story, How Zelda Got Her Groove Back and I was very disapointed. It was a fanfic that should have been rated M, but instead was rated T. For this reason, I will not review her pieces. (Btw, I won't be reviewing any M rated stories) ;)**


End file.
